dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!
is the 33rd chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary In the Null Realm, the fighters of Universe 7 all arrive on the Tournament arena. Krillin points out the edge of the platform and comments on how they lose if they fall off causing Vegeta to remark that it shouldn't be a problem as they can fly anyway. However, Whis says that they won't be able to and after Goku tries and fails to take flight, he explains that the space has been modified so it's gravity cannot be resisted though it only applies to the fighters themselves and those with natural wings can still fly. The fighters comment on not knowing about this rule but Goku says that it will be fine regardless. Soon afterward the fighters from Universe 6 appear and Goku and Hit converse briefly, suggesting a possible rematch between the two and with Hit saying that he hasn't just been sitting around since their last fight at the Tournament. Cabba points out the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta to Caulifla and then bows to him as a sign of respect for the man who taught him to become a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Frieza talks with Frost and after finding they share the same joy for ruling with an iron fist, Frieza suggests that they join up to which Frost accepts. As the other Universes assemble, Goku and Vegeta soon notice the presence of Jiren. Goku goes over to greet him but Jiren rudely and abrupt dismisses him and Goku returns back over to his team just as Belmod and Cae discuss the Tournaments competitors and how they are no threat and purely trash when compared to Jiren. The Grand Minister appears before them all, followed shortly by Zeno and Future Zeno. Just before the other Gods take their seats around the stage, Beerus tells them to fight as though their life depended on it while Shin tells them of the importance of team work. Gohan and Piccolo then notice that Universe 4 only appears to have eight fighters though Tien Shinhan says that he can feel the presence of another as Krillin and Master Roshi wonder if it an invisible fighter. The Great Priest explains the rules one last time and announces the beginning of the Tournament. Immediately Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Android 17 and Android 18 split from the pack to go and do their own thing. Android 17 quickly targets the fighters from Universe 10 and it takes him no time at all to knock off Murisam and almost Rubalt who clings on to the side with a single hand just before Frieza comes along and steps on his hand to make him fall. Android 17 also effortlessly overwhelms Dium though he is not knocked out of the arena. Android 18 confronts Prum and hits him with such force that he flies back and snacks into Jimizu as the two fall off. Elsewhere Nink and Catopesra engage in battle until Vegeta shows up between the pair and makes quick work of them, blasting them off the platform. Goku meanwhile attempts to go after Jiren but fights himself in engaged in battle against six members of the Pride Troopers and is put into a strong hold by Tupper. In order to break free Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and gains the advantage, knocking down each member of the Pride Troopers but just as he is about to go after Jiren again, he takes off not even taking notice of Goku at all. Frost pummels away at Oregano when Frieza intervenes advising him not to waste much of his energy and asks him to do him a favor by taking out the three weak Earthlings, Master Roshi, Krillin and Tien Shinhan for him saying that he doesn't care about winning and is only involved to take out the Saiyans which he will do when the time is right. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Super Saiyan Battles *Android 17 vs. Murisarm *Android 17 vs. Rubalt *Android 17 vs. Dium *Android 18 vs. Prum *Catopesra vs. Nink *Vegeta vs. Catopesra and Nink *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Vewon, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Kettle, and Kunshi *Jiren vs. Nigrissi *Jiren vs. Maji Kayo and Panchia *Comfrey vs. Obuni *Mulithim vs. Hop *Sorrel vs. Dercori *Harmira vs. Shosa *Hyssop vs. Jilcol *Methiop vs. Zarbuto *Rabanra vs. Dium *Za Priccio vs. Rozie *Napapa vs. Saonel and Pirina *Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil vs. Panchia, Koitsukai, and Narirama *Frost (Final Form) vs. Oregano Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, when Goku came to greet Top, the latter seemed to greet him normally albeit slightly annoyed at him and treats him rather civil compared to the anime where he is hostile to Goku when they meet again in the Tournament of Power. *Jiren is much harsher to Goku in their first meeting in the manga compared to the anime. Whereas the anime, he teleports behind him and tells him to get lost, in the manga in addition to telling him off, he calls him as an eyesore and completely dismisses him as a nuisance, even ignoring him when Goku approaches to fight him during the battle royal where in the anime he at least notices Goku when the latter came to challenge him. *Jiren is far more proactive in the manga's version of the tournament compared to the anime where he stood by and watch as other fighters duke it out. Also judging from his conversation with Dyspo, he seem to be more inclined to cooperate with his comrades in the manga compared to the anime who primarily worked alone. *Zeno's Attendants are there alongside the Zenos in the manga whereas they do not make an appearance in the anime. *In the manga, Brianne de Chateau, Su Roas, and Sanka Ku's Formation forms are their natural state. In the anime, it is their transformation states. *Murisam is eliminated by Android 17. In the anime he never fights Android 17 and is quickly eliminated by Cabba. *Rubalt is eliminated by Frieza early. In the anime he fights against Piccolo much later on while Obuni fights Gohan but is eliminated after the Hellzone Grenade damages him. *Prum and Jimeze are knocked out of the arena by Android 18. In the anime, Prum is eliminated by Vegeta, and Jimeze is eliminated much later on by Frieza. *Vegeta eliminates both Katopesla and Nink near the start of the tournament. In the anime, Nink was also one of the first to go when Goku knocked him backward off the platform upon turning Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta does fight Katopesla in the anime but much later on and with considerably more effort as he required turning Super Saiyan, with Katopesla ending up out by Gamisaras. *In the anime when Tupper grabs Goku, he is unable to escape under the pressure and is saved when Android 18 intervenes. In the manga he transforms into a Super Saiyan to gain the strength to escape. *In the manga, Frieza was the one behind Frost's role in having Krillin and Master Roshi eliminated. In the anime, this was never revealed. *In the manga, Piccolo took off his weighted clothing before the tournament started whereas in the anime, he kept them for much longer until the fight with Zium. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters